


A Thinly Veiled Promise

by Lywinis



Series: The Care and Keeping of Detective Inspector Jack Robinson [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/pseuds/Lywinis
Summary: Jack knows what saying no will get him. He does it anyway.





	A Thinly Veiled Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamibanani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamibanani/gifts).

> kamidoodles asked:
> 
> 28\. Is that a threat? -- jack robinson OR your SR boss

Detective Inspector Jack Robinson was used to threats. That was normal in his line of work, and the war had scrubbed out any real surprise in him as to the depravity of his fellow man when it came to achieving their desires at the expense of others. To be fair to his fellow man, however, war time had sharpened a lot of edges in himself and others that need not be the same in modern society.

Threats came in all shapes and sizes, including the one that had just walked through his door. The Honourable Miss Fisher, clad in a sparkly beaded water silk dress, brilliantly colored in sharp angles to draw the eye upward to her high cheekbones swept by the pert black bob of her hairdo.

“Jack,” she said, smiling at him.

He’d begun to categorize her smiles based on how much trouble they would cause him. This one, with its mischievous cast and impish tilt to her chin, meant that he was indeed in a lot of trouble today. Especially with the interested look in her eyes.

“Miss Fisher.” He cleared his throat as he rose from his chair, buttoning his suit jacket. “You’ll have to excuse me. I was just leaving.”

“To go to the Wolcotts, I know. I’m coming with you.”

“Absolutely not,” he sputtered. “It’s an active crime investigation.”

“All the more reason for me to go,” she said, reaching out and fixing his tie for him. All she managed to do was make it feel like it was strangling him.

He never had liked ties.

“If I find you on the Wolcotts’ properties, I am not above arresting you,” he reminded her.

“Why, Jack,” she said, and there was an unmistakable note of glee in her voice, almost a purr of delight. “Was that a _threat_?”

“It is a promise, and one that I am very capable of keeping,” he growled. He stepped around her, clapping his hat on his head. “Go home, Miss Fisher.”

He knew very well that he would likely catch her there regardless. It was just easier to dangle the danger of incarceration over her head where it could be heard by the rest of the station.

Likely, it wouldn’t deter her.

More than likely, he’d just kicked the hornet’s nest.

Frankly, he almost relished the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Jack. You know better than that.


End file.
